White Houses
by liler91
Summary: based on the song by vanessa carlton. i tweeked it a litte bit at two parts to match the characters. Lilly's POV. Rated T just to be safe


**a/n-new story guys. waayy different than any of my other stories. its my second one-shot, but my first one-shot songfic. anyway, review if u want it really doesnt matter. this idea's jsut been bugging me for a while so i thought id write it.**

DISCLAIMER: don't own the characters or the song by vanessa carlton, just my ideas. pretend jake and miley never went out or kissed.

White Houses

It was great while it lasted. The best friends I'll ever have. The friends I'll keep in my heart, and will never, _ever_ forget.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bunk alone with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_

_We promised each other it's till the end_

Too bad the end came sooner than any of us had expected. I was living with my best friend Miley, in the same apartment building as Jake and Oliver. They basically lived in our room. Every second we spend was with each other. We never had it any other way, and we didn't want to.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles just the four of us_

_With pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day,_

_No I can't resist the day_

Oliver and Jake. The best looking boys I'd ever laid eyes on. Both had gorgeous eyes. I used to like Jake, but who didn't? Miley was practically in love with him. I had realized my feelings for Oliver, my best friend. And even though it seemed childish, Miley suggested a game of spin-the-bottle, to which we all agreed.

_Miley screams out and it's no pose_

'_Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

_She's so pretty and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

Miley, so confident. She was so beautiful; it's no wonder Oliver used to like her. And no wonder I was jealous of her. He didn't like her anymore though, he assured me that. Jake had dibs on her. They really liked each other…

_Summer's all in bloom_

_But summer's ending soon_

_It's alright_

_And it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to secrets in_

_White houses_

Oliver and I exchanged knowing glances when Jake and Miley kissed. They had felt a connection, and we knew the game was over even though it just started.

"Come on," Oliver said, reaching out his hand. I took it without hesitation as he led me out of the room.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

I was in over my head. Oliver Oken? Completely out of my league. But everything he said made me melt. He had a great sense of humor and charm. And that cute red shirt he always wore…

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy, we're goin' way too fast_

_It's all too sweet to last_

He led me to his car and we started to kiss. And then…more than kiss. I loved it, but it was wrong. We shouldn't have gone so fast. It should have been special.

_It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets in_

_White houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray it never fades in_

_White houses_

_My first time;_

_Hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day_

_It's more common than you think_

_He's my first…mistake_

We went too far that night. A little drunk from a couple drinks, a lot of love between us. It didn't matter. I wanted it, of course. But I didn't know what would happen next.

_Maybe you were all faster than me_

_We gave each other up so easily_

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been_

Who would have thought that Oliver would go brag to Jake about me? Who would have thought that Jake did the same to Miley? Who would have thought that Miley and I would fight over our mistakes, with each other? We were all mad at each other. But we all still loved each other more than anything. But that didn't matter. It did to me, but I guess not to the others. When I told Miley I was moving out, she didn't push too hard for me to stay. Oliver and Jake moved out too.

_So I go_

_And I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on_

_White houses_

_I lied_

_Wrote my injuries all in the dust_

_In my heart just the four of us in_

_White houses_

We all went separate ways, but still carried each other with us forever.

_You, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep in_

_White houses_

_In white houses_

_In white houses…_

I pray Oliver will still remember me. I want him to remember my innocence and childhood, before we all fought. Before we all grew up too fast that one summer night. I did love him. I still do. I know I always will. But I have to get over that, and leave those secrets behind me.

_In white houses._


End file.
